


Dan as an Assassin in the Renaissance

by Ryuu_MastersPet



Category: Assassin's Creed, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Assassin Dan, Blow Jobs, Killing, Mild Gore, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smoking, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu_MastersPet/pseuds/Ryuu_MastersPet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dan was an Assassin during Ezio's time? Trained by the Maestro and the entire guild, Dan is probably not the best assassin. But he gets by. This is his story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction, of Sorts

Dan felt, with all his heart, that Ezio Auditore was life goals. He was the bravest and best of them. And Dan, he fell a little short in some areas. He wasn't as good in a fight, or even at complete stealth since sometimes he was far too clumsy. He was born in the great country of England, sometimes his accent gave him a hard time. nevertheless, he was adaptable, a good liar, an excellent pickpocket, and his strong suit was gathering intelligence. Besides, he could now officially fake a decent Italian accent. Enough to not be called "lo estraneo" every time he went outside.

Though he wasn't too good in the field, Dan did his best to practice. Especially since Ezio himself had picked him, scrawny little Daniel, to bring to the Tiber river hideout, out of the six English orphans stowing away in a vegetable wagon. So Dan did his best. Though he rarely saw the man since a new villa called Paradiso di Eden was being built just outside Roma.

"Hey Dan! Buongiorno! How's my favorite estraneo huh?" Cadenza, a beautiful blond girl called, climbing up to the top of the roof Dan was sitting on.

Cadenza was not only beautiful but merciless and extremely good at the wetwork business. She carried herself as only a Principessa should. And if she weren't in her Assassino robes, and she were wearing a dress, anyone would say she was thin with delicate curves. Dan knows better. She's bested him plenty of times for him to realize Cadenza was a true fighter.

"Buongiorno Cadenza. Sono buono," Dan answered, he got down from his perch on the ledge of the roof and saluted her respectfully.

"Sleep well il mio bambino?" Cadenza teased, hugging Dan with all her might.

Dan felt his back pop pleasantly before answering.

"Stronzo! Let go demone!" Here Dan dropped the Italian accent. "I'll spit on you."

Cadenza dropped him and they tussled playfully. That was until Dan got a hold of her throwing knives and she called uncle so she wouldn't lose anymore of them. They reassembled themselves and Dan went back over to his perch. Cadenza joined him shortly and kept him company during his shift to watch for approaching Borgia. The Assassins got more business now, even from simple peasants, than ever. Messenger doves and people were always coming and going now. Drawing attention.

-

It was two days later Dan was sent to the Vaticano to retrieve stolen information from the Borgia. He was careful to time his entry at dusk so the half guard rotation would greet him instead of the full platoon. He climbed carefully, always making sure of his footing and being as quiet as possible even while he scaled walls and dodged guards.

He ended up having to lightly poison one guard and kill three more, hiding their bodies in hay and dumping them in the courtyard well before finding his man. A rat like man with beady eyes and a dirty scruffy face. Bracconiere.

Dan waited until the man was alone before jumping him. Dan was careful to use non-flashy movements and beat the man upside the head before dragging him further into the secluded courtyard.

"You stole something from us Stronzo. I'd like it back now," Dan hissed into the man's ear quietly.

The man whimpered and reached for his purse. Apparently information truly was worth its weight in gold. Dan snapped the man's neck and checked his purse. The tiny scroll of codex lay in between a handful of coins. Perfect. Dan slipped the purse into a pocket on the inside of his main coat before taking off. Following his old trail to get back out.

When he got back to the hideout he reported in with the codex and immediately went to decipher it on a couch by the fire. Eventually, tired and frustrated he laid himself out over the couch and decided to sleep there. Though he ended up absently playing with a knife to try and ease some tension before he could sleep.

"Good Dan. You managed a mission on your own," Cadenza teased ruthlessly as Dan played absently with his knife.

"Cadenza, amore. Per favore. I'm tired go away," Dan hissed, turning over once more on the couch he rested on.

-

"You've grown," a rich voice woke Dan somewhere around dawn, according to Dan's internal clock anyways.

Dan blinked up to see a familiar scarred face and jumped up.

"Ezio! You're back!" Dan cried happily, his English accent slipping back into his voice.

"Haha si. How's the little estraneo these days?" Ezio asked.

"Sono buono. You?" Dan asked, feeling excitement bubbling inside him.

"Bene. Have you seen Machiavelli lingering around? I need to speak with him," Ezio asked, giving Dan a look, Dan shook his head in response.

Dan could practically feel the eagle vision gazing at him. Ezio reached and pulled out the codex from Dan's robe.

"I've been trying to decipher the codex. All I can tell is that it has information on the Apple and the Staff. I can't make out what it's saying though. I know some of it needs eagle vision to be able to be read and I keep trying to-"

"It's okay. I know it's hard to hone the sight if you aren't born an Assassin. You're doing just fine," Ezio said, patting Dan's hair the way one would a favoured child or dog.

Dan blushed and looked away.

"I'll return the codex to you this afternoon. Right now I need to speak with Machiavelli. Be good my estraneo," Ezio smiled charmingly and left, head held high.

Dan flopped back onto the couch he was resting on and sighed heavily. Today would prove to be an interesting day, especially if Ezio was around.

-

Dan next saw Ezio in the armory a few hours later. Dan made sure to make some noise as he walked toward the older assassin. Ezio turned and gave Dan one of his charming little smiles. Dan felt heat in his chest but kept himself in check.

"Have you looked at the codex?" Dan asked, even as he slipped his hood off.

"Si. I felt it worth the time. I also looked over the notes you already took on it. You're doing good deciphering it. I'll entrust it to you completely for the time being," Ezio said, handing over the codex and Dan's notes.

Dan took them hesitantly and smiled when he saw Ezio's neat scrawl added to his own quickly scratched loops. Dan placed the codex and notes back into the inner pocket of his robes.

"Domanda. Dan, and I only ask this out of genuine concern, are you and Cadenza...involved? Romantically speaking," Ezio asked.

"No. No, she's practically a sister to me. I could never," Dan just tried not to sputter in his indignation.

"Haha I was just checking. Because I need a favor of the two of you," Ezio laughed.

"What is it?"

"Outside Roma, there is a Lord. Lord Achille. He has a taste for young men and is cruel to his people. I need you and Cadenza to infiltrate his holding, in disguise, and kill him. His people cannot take his reign much longer," Ezio said it seriously.

Dan nodded.

"It will be done. I'm guessing by infiltrate in disguise you mean, undercover, complete name change, infiltrate. Correct?" Dan asked, Ezio nodded.

"Si. You and Cadenza will pose as dancers. You will have to gain Achille's attention so he separates you from everyone. And kill him."

Dan nodded. He could do this. Probably...

-

There was no way he could do this. Being scantily clad for some fat rich Lord. With bangles and earrings and necklaces that brushed his nipples, and a freaking loin cloth. Made of light linen. No he couldn't. He didn't even have a place to hide a knife. This was ridiculous. But Cadenza, clad similarly (with a simple wrap concealing her breasts from the world) seemed just fine. Comfortable even.

Dan just tried not to fiddle with the small sheer scarf he might end up strangling Achille with. He could not let his nerves show.

"Ey pretty boy. What's a sweet little catamita like you doing out here?" The carriage driver asked, leering at Dan with his brown teeth.

"Stronzo. I don't need your atenciones," Dan hissed, slapping the man's shoulder the same way an indignant woman would.

He didn't need to give away that he was an Assassin. Or an estraneo.

"Lo siento. I didn't mean to offend catamita. Twas only a question," the man laughed, his disgusting teeth on full display.

Dan huffed and looked away. Just then they started pulling up on a holding. Achille's holding. It was all ridiculously grand. With Templar and Borgia banners flying. Dan breathed evenly through his nose and closed his eyes. He opened them and he could now see feint glows coming off people. There was a lot of red, a few blue, a few neutral, and one single person glowing yellow. His target. He was getting better with the eagle vision. When his surroundings finally blacken and turn dark is when he will have mastered it.

-


	2. Bring in the New Estraneo

Dancing. Dan dancing seductively. With acrobatics and flexible little bits, like when he pulled his leg so it was perpendicular to the ground and his foot en point in the air delicately. Turning on his one remaining leg to show off his figure. He hated it. He could feel, not only Achille's occasional gaze, but every man interested in catamites gaze as well, roving his body.

All other gazes were directed to Cadenza who danced closer to the Arabic belly dancer style. She was amazing, swinging her hips to the fast beat while Dan did little tricks. He would never have been able to move his body in such a fashion before Ezio took him in and had him trained.

However it wasn't the dancing Dan had the true problem with. It was that he couldn't get and keep Achille's attention. He had some poor boy in chains by his feet keeping his attention.

"Ey boy! What's your name Principessa?" A soldier called.

Dan turned toward the man, hiking up one hip seductively. "Than, signor."

Dan winked at the man before spinning and pulling out the sheer little scarf from the hip of his lion cloth. He began to dance closer to Achille, moving his body seductively to the beat. Finally he had his targets attention.

Dan could feel the tension rising in the music so he pulled out all the stops. Twirling closer to the man and just as the song ended Dan flung himself to kneel beautifully in front of Achille.

"You wish for my attention, I'll give it. No need to kneel beautiful," the fat ugly Lord said as if he were kind.

"I like to kneel," Dan lied, then he noticed a small glow from under the Lord's tunic.

He gave a charming smile and lowered his voice a touch.

"Per favore, ti voglio," Dan breathed raggedly, looking up through his eyelashes.

The Lord leered at him and Dan looked down demurely, to hide his disgust. Eventually the Lord stood and reached a hand down to Dan. Dan took Achille's hand and stood as gracefully as he could manage. Following the Lord to a nice veranda. It was semi secluded so Dan took the lead from there, going into a dark little alcove just off the veranda.

"Goodbye my Lord," Dan whispered in the man's ear.

"Huh?"

Dan quickly wrapped his sheer scarf around the man's thick neck and squeezed. Achille struggled but Dan didn't let up. Eventually the man stopped twitching, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Dan kept the pressure up. Achille needed to be dead, not semi suffocated and passed out.

Suddenly Cadenza came around the corner. She pulled a small knife from the wrap around her breasts and handed it to Dan.

"Be quick," she whispered.

Dan stabbed Achille in the side of his neck quickly, yanking the knife back out just as blood spurtted out. He handed the knife back to Cadenza and tilted Achille's anewly twitching body so he wouldn't get blood on himself. That's when they heard footsteps. It was the boy from earlier. The one that had been kneeling by the man's feet.

Wide blue eyes looked on them in terror.

"You killed him," the statement was soft and not at all frightened, despite his eyes.

Dan looked at the boy, man now that he had the chance to somewhat see his face, and studied him.

"Were you with him willingly?" Dan asked, looking at the manacles on the man's wrists and ankles.

The man shook his head and Dan noticed signs of ink dyeing in the man's hair. It was black, with hints of blue. Indian Blue ink is practically impossible to wash off of skin, let alone out of hair or clothes.

"Do you want to be free?" Cadenza asked, holding out a hand.

The young man nodded and held out both of his, placing one in hers. Dan heard the clanking of chains.

"We have to move fast. Cadenza, can you carry him over your shoulder until we're out of the holding?" Dan asked, nodding at the young man who's hand she held.

"Possibly. Do you know where our escape ride is?" She asked, sizing up the young man.

"Northeast of here. There's a river with a boat. The man who owns the boat is a retired thief who still supports the assassins. He'll take us close to Roma as he can then we're on our own from there," Dan said, finally releasing his grip on the scarf around the corpse's neck.

He reached into the tunic and pulled the glowing pendant. A shard of Eden. Dan immediately tucked it firmly into the hip of his loin cloth and turned to Cadenza who was cursing in whispered mock yells.

"Cazzo! Maledire! How are we going to get back into Roma from there? There's guards at every gate," Cadenza hissed, pacing.

"The boat will have fresh robes for us I'm sure. Fretta Cadenza. We have to go, now. Before we draw anymore attention," Dan hissed, heading to the back of the house.

He heard Cadenza follow with the chained young man either close behind or flung over her shoulder. Dan saw the smooth back wall of the holding and cussed heavily. Then he spotted a ladder on the back of the main house just tall enough and dragged it over. He ushered up Cadenza first, following after in case she dropped the young man.

They made it atop the wall when Dan spotted some pigeons taking flight. He looked to the ground and saw a load of hay.

"Hey Cadenza. Last one down pays for the other's dinner," Dan dared.

"You're on estraneo," Cadenza whispered back.

She hadn't spotted the hay. Dan took a running leap of faith off the wall, arms out. He landed and slipped out of the hay just as the young man they rescued was flung into the hay. Dan immediately pulled him out only to see Cadenza jump as well. She glared at him as she shook hay out of her hair and they took off into the night.

-

They made it to the boat, which they identified as their getaway due to the mundane insignia (a mix of the thieves guild symbol and some curved slashes) carved after the name of the ship, as the sun was starting to rise. The man greeted them and led them into his personal cabin to get refreshed.

"Really Signor, there is no need to give up your personal roo-"

"You're not sleeping in there. Just freshen up. There's a empty dining area just below deck full of pillows for you to rest on," the older man left no room for argument.

Dan accepted and when he saw the basic assassin's uniform he almost could have cried. It wasn't his customized robes but they would cover his skin. Oh he could hardly wait. Dan washed his face and arms first, with one of the water buckets afforded to them. Then he dressed in the robes, placing the shard of Eden in the inner pocket of the outer robe. He placed the red half cloak over his left shoulder and pulled up his hood. He turned and saw Cadenza doing the same. She'd been given male assassino robes that hid her curves well.

"I'll go ask our Capitano if he has any spare breeches he'd mind letting us buy off him," Dan said when he saw the young man's attire.

The young man was just as scantily clad as Dan had been not too long ago. Dan left the cabin and saw the old thief standing by the wheel. He was looking over the river wistfully.

"Scusami, Signor. Would you mind so terribly allowing me to buy a pair of breeches from you for my friend?" Dan asked, his tone as gentle as he could make it.

"You got twenty florins?"

"Si signor," Dan held out the money.

"Take any pair that'll fit," the old thief said as he took the florins.

Dan nodded and went back into the captain's cabin before opening some drawers. He found a pair of breeches and handed them to the young man.

"Thank you," the young man finally spoke loud enough for more than his words to be discerned.

Dan heard the clear English accent and furrowed his brow.

"You're from England?" Dan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

Dan shook his head. He closed his eyes, breathing in through his nose. He reopened his eyes and saw the world darken, black becoming the main color, yet every shape was still discernable. Even the face in front of him. The feint blue glow in the chest of the young man in front of him. That potential.

"What's your name?" Dan finally asked.

"Phil. Phil Lester," the man, Phil, answered.

"Well Phil, benvenuto alla libertà," Dan said with a smile.

-

Dan ended up collapsing onto a comfortable looking couch as soon as he found one in the hideout. They all ended up having to go through an S.P.Q.R. tunnel into the Tiber river hideout. Cadenza went to report and introduce Phil to Ezio, who was shockingly still around.

Dan though, Dan was exhausted. As always after any mission. So still in the most basic of assassin's robes, Dan passed out.

-


	3. Initiates and Kisses

Dan was woken by Ezio's large hand shaking his shoulder.

"Dan. Cadenza said that you had some information for me," Ezio called, his usual charming drawl causing his words to have an even more seductive (Dan was getting tired of that word) lilt to them.

"Si. Achille had a shard of Eden. I have it now. All safe," Dan mumbled, still half asleep.

Even to his own ears his voice seemed to be unable to decide if it was English or Italian. Ezio just shook his head and laughed while Dan rubbed his eyes groggily. Dan looked up and saw that Ezio's hood was down, his handsome brown eyes visible and his goatee recently trimmed.

"Ezio?"

"Si?"

"Lay with me? Per favore?" Dan asked, reaching one long thin hand towards the older man.

Ezio took Dan's hand, linking their fingers gently. He leaned in towards Dan and gave his cheek a kiss.

"I would. But I must ride out soon. Paradiso di Eden needs me to oversee it. Perhaps next time my estraneo," Ezio smiled charmingly.

Dan leaned in for a kiss, a real one, and sighed as Ezio took his mouth. He sighed as Ezio reached into his robe and pulled out the shard of Eden. He sighed when Ezio's mouth left his as the older man headed out once more.

And now he breathed, evenly through his nose. Allowing his eagle vision to overtake his normal and looked around. Only to hear the approach of the man he and Cadenza saved. Dan pulled his hood back up and leaned back across the couch. As if he were resting but not asleep.

"Who do I see if I want to join?" Phil asked.

"You can ask Aristide about becoming an apprentice. But even if you complete your training you won't be a full assassino until Maestro Auditore swears you into the brotherhood. Well any Maestro probably could, but if Maestro Auditore doesn't do it for you...well..." Dan trailed off, leaving the implied *You won't really be one of us* as that. Implied.

"Well no one here is telling me their names so which one is Aristide?" Phil asks impatiently.

Dan can't help but laugh at the frustration in the poor guys voice.

"What is so funny?" Phil asked, his brow furrowed.

Dan just shook his head.

"Cazzo! I haven't had a good laugh like that in a while," Dan giggled, he eventually stood and approached Phil.

"Aristide is whoever you believe Aristide to be. Until you're an initiate, until you're being trained, you won't know most if any of us by name. You know Cadenza because I let her name slip. This is truly your first test. Find Aristide," Dan said, leaning in towards Phil dangerously close.

Dan could hear Phil audibly gulp before he backed off.

"Cadenza called you Estraneo. Is that not your name?" Phil asked.

Dan frowned.

"It's a nickname. It means outsider," Dan said flatly, he walked away before Phil could ask anymore questions.

-

Aristide was always good company in Dan's personal opinion. He was quiet, courteous, and was quite handsome. Definitely good company. At least for certain wants.

"Estraneo, you ask too much," Aristide groaned as Dan pulled down his breeches.

Dan simply gave him an airy giggle before licking up the underside of Aristide's cock. Aristide sighed heavily as Dan pulled the other's cock into his mouth and down his throat, bobbing his head up and down.

"You're little initiate is watching," Aristide sighed softly.

Dan swallowed around the head of Aristide's cock and focused on his surroundings. Phil was definitely here. Dan could hear his breathing. Dan swallowed once more before burying his nose in the short thick curls at the base of Aristide's cock. He hummed gently flicking his tongue out, over his lower lip and beneath Aristide's cock, licking the base of Aristide's lightly furred balls.

"Oh, merde!" Aristide groaned as he came down Dan's throat.

Dan pulled Aristide's breeches back up and redid the lacings. He turned and saw Phil who's wide eyes gave the impression of a startled child. Dan licked his lips before walking past Phil confidently. He could practically feel Phil's eyes on him, watching him.

-

Phil watched him for days. Though it wasn't Dan's turn to help train him yet so he ignored it. He had his own duties to attend to. Namely the codex. Cracking the codex was hard. So he worked day and night trying to decipher it.

Sometimes it make sense, combine an Apple of Eden and a staff for more control and power. Simple.

Other times it made no sense whatsoever. Kill the God-like, reap what you sow. Or rather that was an extremely rough translation.

And how such a small codex had so much information was astounding. Dan had filed more parchment with notes and translations than there was parchment making the damn codex.

That was when Dan heard the approach.

"If Cadenza is insegnamento you how to sneak around she's doing an orribile job," Dan said flatly to Phil.

"I haven't been sent to her yet. Benedetto sent me to you to learn how to pickpocket," Phil admitted.

"Stronzo! He knows I'm busy. Cazzo suina!" Dan cursed, putting down his quill.

"And Isaia told me to learn how to cuss in Italian from you. Though both called you Estraneo. What is your name?" Phil asked curiously.

"My name is Dan. Nice to meet you. Tell Isaia and Benedetto-"

"What is Dan short for?" Phil asked curiously.

Something in him snapped. Dan froze his fingers twitching, before he stood up his head bowed. He approached Phil dangerously, his breathing coming in short ragged pants through his nose.

"Zitto o morire. If I wanted you to know me, I'd have approached you by now. Si? Now be good and go tell Isaia and Benedetto I'm busy," Dan whispered in Phil's ear.

Phil ran off before Dan could even turn around and immediately he slumped, feeling like crap. He really shouldn't have snapped. It was such a simple question. Perhaps he would apologize the next time he saw Phil, perhaps not. But for now he had a codex to unravel.

"I miei dèi. I'm tired..."

-


	4. Past Liaisons and Flowers with No Scent

The next time Dan saw Phil it was in a carriage on way to a port where they would take a boat to Cairo, Egypt. They were to retrieve information from an underground group called the Crypt Keepers. They were a neutral group at some point but now they seemed to be leaning more towards making treaties with the Borgia, and Templars.

"How's your training?" Dan eventually asked.

"It's a lot harder than I expected," Phil admitted.

"We are an elite group. This isn't a game," Dan sighed, looking out the window from under his hood.

"I never said it was," Phil huffed.

Dan rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky. They view you as prezioso. They're easier on you than they were with me," Dan sighs.

"What did they do to you?" Phil asks.

"They told me to take a leap of faith off the colosseo."

"That sounds terrifying. I'm glad you didn't."

"I did."

"What? How are you alive?" Phil was amazed.

Dan simply laughed. He'd save his secrets for another day.

-

"How do you rest like that?" Phil asked, teasing Dan on his posture.

They were in the hull of a ship, resting with some other travelers. Dan sat with his legs crossed and leaned way back with his back resting on the curved side of the wall. His spine creased where he rested.

"How do you slouch so much when you walk?" Dan countered.

"Really? We're going to judge me? How do you even sit like that?" Phil asked, his pitch indignant and near whiny.

Dan rubbed his temples heavily.

"Cazzo. They couldn't send me with a different initiate. Or even a proper trained assassino," Dan hissed under his breath.

"Am I that detestable?" Phil asked, his eyebrows raised.

"First pull your hood up, merde you're going to get us killed. Second I don't like your whiny pitch. Third I'm not all that great at...cazzo...well everything. I'm not the best assassino. My specialità lies in information and undercover work," Dan admitted quietly.

Phil's eyes widened and he pulled up his hood self consciously.

"Mi dispiace I snapped at you last time we were alone. It's not like me to snap like that," Dan sighed, leaning deeper into his seat.

Phil nodded.

"What's Dan short for anyways? Dante? Dantel-"

"Daniel. I'm not from Italia," Dan whispered, interrupting Phil before he could start on the feminine names.

"Oh. Well...uhm, I hadn't expected that," Phil admits.

Dan sighed.

"As much as your conversation entertains me I'd like some rest before we reach Cairo," Dan huffs.

Phil simply blinks and sits back in his own seat while Dan crosses his arms over his chest.

-

Cairo was hot and stifling. In Dan's opinion anyways. He had Phil finding an accommodating Inn while he searched for some form of tavern or bar. When he found one he began asking questions, scattering gold amongst the various patrons and the bartender generously for the information he needed. Then he headed out with a map tucked into his belt and several key locations circled, as well as several key symbols and names he would need to recognize on his way.

He headed back to the port only to find Phil waiting for him.

"Come with me Phil, we're getting some food and information," Dan laughed quietly.

Phil raised an eyebrow but followed Dan regardless.

-

"I can't believe you've brought me to a brothel," Phil hissed quietly.

"Where did you think we were going? These girls sleep with the most powerful men of every organization in the city. If you want true information, they have it," Dan whispered back.

Phil gave him a dirty look while Dan simply raised his eyebrows.

"Now Phil, no names, and no sleeping with the girls. You let their hands roam as much as they like and no squirming. Relax," Dan orders quietly.

Phil nods bleakly as Dan leads them inside. Immediately Dan's senses are assaulted by incense and perfume. He goes over to an area with several girls that don't look busy. He flashed the sight of his coin purse and gave a charming smile.

"Buongiorno ladies. Me and my friend here were looking for some lovely company but I think we've underestimated the amount of lovely company to be had," Dan greets the girls.

Immediately he and Phil were dragged into the pillows. Dan felt hands roaming his shoulders and relaxed in their grip. He passed one of the girls a hefty handful of coins.

"Could we have some dinner? We're starved," Dan exaggerated.

"I'm Amisi and this is Bennu," one girl said as she ran her fingers through Dan's hair, pulling down his hood.

"Amisi. Doesn't that mean flower? You're far prettier than any flora I've come across," Dan sighed as she started rubbing his neck.

The gaggle of girls giggled and several came carrying trays of fruits, breads, soups, and meats.

"Oh are you from Italy? We so rarely get foreigners?" Bennu asks.

Dan feels one of the girls hands playing with his member through his breeches and simply turns to look at Bennu.

"Si. I'm from Italia and my friend is from England. We came to see an old friend but he seems to have gone missing," Dan sighs.

The girls giggle and he looks over to see Phil blushing as red as a virgin, which he surely isn't with how he'd been dressed when he was chained at Achille's place. Dan lets the girls feed him and relaxes into their hands but keeps his mind sharp.

"Who's this friend you're looking for?" Amisi asks.

"His name is Gahiji. He has an associate named Jahi," Dan says it just loud enough for the girls to hear him.

That's when the girls truly loosen their lips.

-

Dan leaves the brothel with his money purse much lighter and a full belly. Phil leaves with wide eyes and a paler complexion.

"Come again Than. Remember to bring your friend," Bennu calls as they leave.

Dan nods and blows the girls kisses leading Phil away.

"How can you stand their hands all over you?" Phil eventually asks.

"The crick in my neck is gone my shoulders are no longer tense, my joints loose and limber. You're the idiota who can't relax in the supple hands of a good woman. Now lead me to that Inn," Dan sighs.

Phil nods and leads Dan through the emptying streets. They reach the Inn and rent a room for the night.

"Oh I'd much rather be in Istanbul. They have the most amazing tobacco and hookahs," Dan sighs longingly.

"You've been to Istanbul?"

"And France, Hong Kong, Calicut, and Constantinople. Great places. I liked Istanbul for the tobacco and the entertainment," Dan sighed, thinking back to the lover he'd had while there.

She was beautiful, of Asian decent with long straight black hair and straight across bangs that made her face seem even younger. She had been beautiful, and she always played lovely music for him. Songs her parents had taught her from their homeland.

Tsubaki....

"You okay there Dan? You had this glazed look about you?" Phil asked.

"Oh silenzioso you. I know you didn't sleep on the boat. You might as well get some rest now. We have work in the morning," Dan ordered harshly.

He flopped onto a bed heavily with his thoughts still lingering on her. His Tsubaki. He wondered if she was married yet, if she had moved on like she promised she would...

Tsubaki is a flower with no scent. It is beautiful to see. But has no presence..... Unlike her...

-


	5. Torture and Mentioning the Creed

The next morning Dan was up with the sun. He climbed the highest available building to compare the city to his map. Satisfied with the results he climbed back down and saw Phil waiting for him. Now you could really see the signs of ink dyeing in his hair. His roots and ends were showing.

"If you want your hair to stay black you need to redye it," Dan states flatly.

Phil runs his fingers under his hood and through his hair self consciously before glaring at Dan.

"Why are you up so early?"

"We have work to do. It's not like I enjoy waking up early," Dan scowls.

Phil just narrows his eyes in response. Dan rolls his before walking away while expecting Phil to follow.

-

They eventually find who their looking for and Dan tails them, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Phil hot on his heels.

Gahiji is on the Crypt Keepers council, making him the brains. Jahi is his body guard, making him the brawn. In other words, not important. It's easy enough to take out Jahi, a light dose of poison has Gahiji sending him to a doctor faster than he can reject the notion. Then Dan strikes the minute they are near a secluded alley.

"What do you want foreigner?" Gahiji hisses dangerously.

"You have information we assassins need Gahiji. In return for what I want I'll let you keep your favorite limb," Dan offers in a hushed, near breathy tone, even as he slides a hidden blade over Gahiji's extremities.

Gahiji stiffens, his face paling in shock.

"You know, I think we can do worse. Right brother?" Dan asks, looking at Phil.

Phil immediately nods and Dan slams Gahiji's face into the wall, knocking the other man out.

-

By the time Gahiji is awake again, Dan and Phil have managed to drag his sorry ass up one of the tallest towers in the city, and bind him to a chair. Binding the chair to a post with a lot of rope in between, acting as a tether.

"I see you're awake my friend," Dan smiled pleasantly.

Gahiji glared.

"If you're not going to be pleasant friend, I guess you'll have to take a little flight," Dan sighs.

He walks over to where Gahiji is bound and drags the chair bodily to the edge of the roof. Gahiji squirms but remains shockingly tight lipped. Dan steps on the rope between the chair and the post and pushes Gahiji forward. When Gahiji starts whimpering Dan really puts pressure on the rope to keep the man from falling forward anymore.

"What was that friend?" Dan asks, still smiling.

"You swine! You'll pay for this!"

Dan lets Gahiji jerk even more over the edge, the back legs of the chair are barely holding the man on the roof now.

"I'm sorry friend I seem to have missed that. Brother why don't you take a hand and start counting. He has until ten for me to start letting more of this rope loose," Dan says, keeping his smile firmly in place.

Phil goes over to Gahiji and opens up the other man's hand. His right hand, and breaks his pinky. Gahiji screams in pain but doesn't speak.

"My friend, I've just realized that this rope might be too long. You might hit the street before we run out of rope," Dan tsks.

Gahiji twitches at that. Phil breaks his ring finger and once again Gahiji screams, whimpering when Dan leans and looks over the edge of the tower again.

"Yes. Definitely too much rope," Dan notes as Phil breaks Gahiji's right middle finger.

"You have the wrong man! I don't know anything!"

Dan watches as the man's jaw twitches, a tell Dan knows well. He twitches his foot letting Gahiji fall another notch. He nods to Phil who breaks another finger.

"I don't believe you," Dan sighs, shaking his head.

"I-I haven't done anything! Please!"

"His thumb brother." Dan orders.

"No! No! Wait! There was a man here, he wore white and red robes. With crosses on them. Claiming to be a priest. He's still here! I know it! I saw him in the market a few days ago," Gahiji cried, shaking his head desperately.

"Where is he staying friend?" Dan asks, his smile returning.

"I don't know." Jaw twitch, answer too quick.

Dan nods to Phil. Phil breaks the man's thumb. Gahiji screams, howling his pain to the heavens.

"The northern temples. The northern temples, of Bast!" Gahiji cries.

"Thank you friend. I'm sorry but you're a loose cannon if you live. We will make this quick and painless friend. Arrivederci," Dan says gently before using his sword to take off Gahiji's head.

Phil flinches at the blood and immediately backs away. Dan drags the bloody chair back and starts climbing his way down the tower.

"We're just leaving him up here?" Phil calls.

"Si. He'll get last rights from his people. For now we have a templar to go kill," Dan answers.

"But he gave us the information we wanted. Why did we kill him?"

"Never compromise the brotherhood Phil. Even if you have to kill who you perceive as innocent. Nothing is true, everything is permitted," Dan said dropping to another ledge.

-

Phil seemed wary around Dan after that. Though Dan found this irritating. Be wary because he's an Assassino. Not because he killed a man that compromised the brotherhood and did awful things to women. 

The straw that broke the camel's back was when Phil flinched from him when he went to help Phil up onto a rooftop.

"Really! You're going to-agh! Vaffanculo! You... We are assassins. We have rules about unnecessary and necessary deaths, but we still kill in the long run. Get over whatever morals you had before the Brotherhood, because as an assassino you have moral and amoral duties Phil," Dan snarled, grabbing Phil's hand with his sworn hand.

The hand missing the finger.

Phil looked at his hand and his eyes widened impossibly.

"If you have want for flesh, partake in it. If you have need for company, revel in it. If you desire marriage honoured in the eyes of the church turn away now and disappear before I can find you. Because it won't happen and I will kill you for deserting," Dan said pulling Phil up onto the roof.

Dan swiftly turned and took off again, leaving Phil to follow. He was so done with the other's hot and cold temperaments, he was ready to order Phil to go wait at the Inn. Or shoot him. Out of sheer frustration.

-

Finding the priest, killing him, and stealing the valuable information, which turned out to be designs for new weapons similar to Da Vinci's, turned out to be easier than Dan had expected. So he kept one eye open while he slept that night. And his senses sharp when he went to visit the brothel once more before his departure.

He was tense all the way back to Roma.

-


	6. Smoke and Mirrors

"Dan?" That voice, that smell.

Tsubaki was in Roma. In the Tiber river hideout. She was still as beautiful as the day he left Istanbul, five years had passed but she hadn't aged a day. She sat in the more traditional garb of a noble of Istanbul but she had no jewellery outside of her hair which was up except for her bangs.

Dan looked to her hands for a ring, any ring. Even a promise ring.

Nothing.

He turned and was beginning to leave the room when Cadenza stopped him.

"Your lover, your problem," Cadenza hissed.

Phil seemed taken aback by this but Dan simply froze before bowing his head. He approached Tsubaki with long even strides and keeled before her as he did once so long ago. With his hand over his heart.

"Dan please. I need your help with something," Tsubaki practically begged.

"I have always and will always assist you however I can," Dan said flatly as he stood.

"I am engaged. But someone is standing in the way of my marriage," Tsubaki explained, pulling a ring from her bosom.

Dan felt relief sweep over him.

"What do you need me to do?"

-

Dan pulled up his breeches and left the bathroom of the hideout. He didn't have his shirt sleeves or robes with him. He never did after a bath. But now he wished he did since Tsubaki stood outside the bathroom.

"Dan I just...I-"

"Tsubaki. Don't. There's no apology I can give for leaving you without a word. And there's no need for you to explain that you moved on. I always hoped you would," Dan said simply.

One soft small hand came up and rested its palm over his heart. Her hand. She was close to him, so close he could smell her soap, the oils she put on her comb to run it through her hair. Her nerves.

"I moved on, but I'll always love you Dan. Every day I worry about you. Coming here, I didn't even know if you were alive." She sighed, her head coming closer to his chest.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and backed away from her.

"I must be going now," Dan breathed, he walked past Tsubaki, past his friends in the brotherhood, and went up to the roof.

Cadenza was up there, smoking a pipe. Perched on the pigeon coop like a bird. She saw him, and sighed before tossing him her cloak.

"It's cold out tonight. You should have at least grabbed a shirt," she chastised, taking a drag from her pipe.

Dan nodded and wrapped her cloak around his shoulders and looked out over the city.

-

Dan was sat in his official room in the upstairs of the hideout. He hadn't slept in here in months. He was always busy. But he had all kinds of uniforms in here. And gear. The robes he wore during his time in Istanbul and Constantinople being his favorite. No side cloak to hinder any movement. The hook blade being another personal favorite of his due to its versatility. His old bo staff stood unused in the corner of his small artillery like room. He had several daggers laid out over his dresser. One katana made its lonely stand on the wall over his bed, a relic that Tsubaki's parents had given him before they died, just as they had given Tsubaki a traditional shamisen.

Seeing it now made him remember his time with her even more. The time he spent with her parents. Protecting them. Letting them into his small little world. Letting Tsubaki in.

But then he'd been sworn into the brotherhood. And he left behind his earthly pursuits to devote himself to the Creed and it's maxim. And he was mostly whole now, but still missing something.

-

Dan woke to Tsubaki singing and playing her shamisen. A sound he hadn't heard in what felt like forever. She was still dressed nobly, but now she kneeled as she once did in the den of the assassins in Istanbul, she was beautiful. Her hair was loose around her soft frame and her scent loose in his room.

"You torment me," Dan murmered as he turned onto his side.

"Mhm."

"Did you bring more than your shamisen to remind me of old times?" Dan asked as he sat up.

Tsubaki pointed to the center of the room and Dan saw a hookah set up in the center of his room and he sighed. He got up and went to his end table under the window, he got some water from the pitcher there and went over to lay on the floor near the hookah. He took a warm up drag and sighed at the sweet taste before relaxing.

He ended up smoking more than he probably should have but he finally felt like things were okay. 

-

"I'm concerned about what this Tsubaki girl means to you," Ezio says when he comes into Dan's room to find him alone and smoking.

"She's engaged. Regardless of what she means I cannot and will not have her. Nor will I pressure her into complying with my wants," Dan sighed, letting smoke drift out of his mouth with his words.

"And what do you want Dan?" Ezio asks.

"Onestamente, I'm not sure anymore," Dan whispers before he takes one final drag off the hookah.

-


	7. Laughter Breeds Friends

Dan remembered why he quit smoking after he left Istanbul when he started touching himself to hot memories. Smoking always got him hot due to the pleasant memories associated with smoking. Tsubaki blindfolding him and running her hands all over his body being one such memory. The sweet taste of tobacco on his tongue and the heat of arousal between his legs, Dan touched himself.

The privacy of a personal room was a luxury not afforded to everyone in Roma. So Dan enjoyed himself, even bringing out oils to slick his palm and channel as he pleasured himself inside and out.

He trembled and pressed his fingers into his hole and curled and pressed them along his inner walls. Searching. When he found it, he cried out before biting his pillow to muffle his moans and cries. He stroked his cock slowly but with a good grip.

He came not long after and panted for air, leaning back against his pillows. He looked up and saw Ezio perched in his window, a small grin lighting up his face.

"Grazie. That was a good show," Ezio chuckled, coming in the open window.

"You could have joined," Dan said, his eyes a little heavy.

"I know. But I didn't want to interrupt. Don't think I haven't noticed you're not always confortevole calling this room yours. You have the uniforms of different branches of our brotherhood. You are more often than not found in the library deciphering code and codex, taking notes on everything. You know every blacksmith from the Vaticano district to the Antico district by name. You are something else Dan," Ezio smiled, ruffling Dan's hair.

Dan leaned into the affection, Cadenza always described him as touch starved whenever he did this. Melted under affection. And perhaps he was. He didn't care.

"I can go again if you're feeling up to it," Dan sighs, looking up from under his eyelashes.

"Veramente?" Ezio smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Dan's lips.

"Si," Dan breathed, taking in the minty earthy scent that was Ezio.

"Okay. I will. If you leave whatever it is Tsubaki needs to Cadenza," Ezio says pushing Dan back onto his own bed.

"But-"

Ezio kissed up Dan's neck and jaw, nibbling at Dan's sensitive neck. Dan froze, then moaned as Ezio palmed his recently spent cock.

"Cadenza can take care of it. I don't trust the lovely young lady around you," Ezio sighs, his voice soft, his words sensual.

"I am-"

"I trust you. Il mio apprendista, I trust you with my life. I don't trust Tsubaki," Ezio says scratching his nails over Dan's hips.

Dan squirms under the attention, and gasps when Ezio leans down and takes his cock head, foreskin and all, into his mouth. Dan cries out and then his foreskin is being pulled back and Ezio is thumbing his slit. Dan thrashes his head and grips his sheets desperately.

"Per favore Dan. Stay, let Cadenza handle what Tsubaki wants," Ezio licks the sensitive spot between neck and jaw that always turns Dan's blood into liquid heat.

He nods and leans up, spreading his thighs for Ezio. Allowing the older man to take his mouth in a passionate kiss. Letting Ezio own him for the night.

-

It's a decision Dan nearly regrets when Tsubaki gives him a hurt look as she leaves for Istanbul with Cadenza the next day. However, considering the free hookah he got out of it he can't say that he hasn't had worse. That is until Ezio convinced him to train Phil in information encryption and decryption.

"So every third-"

"Second."

"-vowel correlates to one of four-"

"Five."

"-numbers. The pattern-"

"Sum."

"-of which correlates to a letter in the alphabet."

"Yes."

"This doesn't make any sense."

Dan sighs before pulling out his pistol and pointing it at Phil who stiffens.

"Run that by me again."

"Nothing!"

Dan puts his pistol back and pulls a letter out of a box on one of the desks in the library. He puts it in front if Phil.

"Decipher this."

"But-"

"So help me gods I will shoot you. Do it," Dan snarls, rubbing his temples with his finger tips.

Phil immediately takes some blank parchment and leans over the letter.

-

Dan looked over Phil's notes and sighed. Either the man was stupid or he hadn't memorized the decryption. The letter contained the creed. Phil had gibberish all over his notes.

"Phil!" Dan called, looking up from the notes.

Phil popped his head in the doorway. "Yes?"

"If you have a hard time you ask for help, you don't leave the room with your paper covered in gibberish," Dan gritted out.

"I thought it was in Italian..."

"This isn't-gah! Why am I training you! I do not have the patience for this," Dan hissed, rubbing his temples.

Phil made a shrugging motion and Dan couldn't help it. The expression on the man's face, that nervous fear that Dan would shoot him. Dan laughed. He couldn't help it.

"What?"

"Your face! Haha, oh my gods," Dan laughed, clutching his sides so he wouldn't fly apart at his seams.

Phil eventually joined him in the laughing. Dan felt light, airy. Something he hasn't felt in a while.

-


	8. Passion is Poison and Love is Deadly

Dan stood outside the hideout waiting for Phil. He had his hood up and was aware that people were staring at him. They walked past him and stared. He hated the staring, but knew it couldn't be helped.

Phil came outside then, he looked nervous.

"Follow me," Dan ordered with a playful smile before running past Phil to a wall and climbing up said wall.

Dan scaled buildings and jumped over rooftops, Phil following close behind. Dan led closer and closer to the Antico district.

Eventually they reached the end of the consistent buildings and rented horses from one of the stables.

"Where are we going?" Phil asked, impatiently.

Dan looked up at the noon sky and sighed.

"Somewhere. Now keep up," Dan sighed.

Dan then took off at a gallop. He pushed their horses hard, having them gallop as fast as they could. Phil got more comfortable as the ride along the Roman country side went on. However they came up on their destination quickly. Dan looked up at the colosseum and before smiling at Phil.

"We're going to the top," Dan said.

"Are you going to show me how you survived being a young assassin that was hazed by his peers?" Phil asked as he dismounted.

Dan simply laughed before jumping off his horse and running in between the pillars of the colosseum. Phil hot on his heels. Dan crawled up the first available wall and started climbing up. He saw Phil come out into the center of the colosseum and laughed.

"C'mon! Get up here," Dan crowed, laughing.

Phil groaned and followed, scaling the walls to catch up to Dan. Dan was already halfway up the colosseum by the time he stopped and waited for Phil. He looked at the sky and grinned. They were making good time. Dan led Phil rest of the way up to the topmost outer rim of the colosseum. Then he watched as Phil took in all of Rome.

The Vaticano district in the north, the Campagna to the east, the rolling country side of the Antico district surrounding and behind them. All highlighted in the glorious sunset.

"Wow," Phil sighed, his voice deeper and more serious than usual.

"The only better sight in Roma is atop the flag in the Vaticano," Dan said, pointing to the huge flowing red banner.

Phil simply nodded, still dumb struck by the view.

"Do you take many people up here?" Phil asked eventually as the sun's last rays faded from the sky.

Dan shook his head.

"Every assassino eventually comes up here but I've never personally brought anyone," Dan sighs, his voice warbling between who he was and who he is now.

His old accent, from his birth country, and the one his voice took too upon learning the language here.

Dan looked at the slowly rising moon and sighed, setting his face into a neutral expression. His mask. Then he felt a shiver wrack through his shoulders as the cool breeze caressed them.

"Are you cold?" Phil asked, concern coloring his voice.

"No. I'm not cold. Grazie. I don't need your worry," Dan finally says after a pause.

"You're odd Dan. One moment, you've let me in and you're voice is trembling. The next you're stone faced and impossible to read," Phil sighs near sadly.

Dan took Phil's hand then, looking at the long fingers and smooth palm. Stroking along the smooth skin there with his fingertips, he tilted his head near curiously.

"I'm scared to let you in Phil. I've let Tsubaki in and look how well that turned out. I'm hooked on tobacco and was ready to throw away everything I knew and was to see her happily married," Dan hissed at length, still holding Phil's hand between both of his.

"I won't hurt you. I don't think I can," Phil whispers back.

Dan looked back down at Phil's hand. It was his left hand. Dan stroked down the ring finger there with his own index finger.

"When you're sworn in you will. When I was finally an Assassin, fully trained and sworn in, I went straight back to Istanbul. I'd been on a mission there for quite some time before my ceremony and I'd fallen in love. I let Tsubaki into my walls," Dan started softly. "I went back to show her I was finally what I'd aspired to be.

"And when I arrived I got wind she'd been kidnapped for her association with the assassins there. I razed hell and several buildings to get her back to safety. When Ezio heard of this he came and dragged me back to Roma."

Phil looked horrified.

"I've flayed the skin from men's bones and murdered figure heads who paired with the Templars. But my most egregious crime is that I compromised the brotherhood for a woman I couldn't even marry," Dan said at length, his voice scratchy to even his own ears.

Phil looked at his hand, still firmly between both of Dan's.

"I won't hurt you."

Dan blinked at those words. Phil couldn't possibly know that he would never hurt Dan. No one could be certain but Dan breathed in, relaxing and finally meeting Phil's eyes. His light blue eyes, glowing under the moonlight.

-

The next day Phil was taken by another assassin to a mission just outside Roma. Giving Dan time to think. Giving him time to contemplate.

"You seem conflicted il mio estraneo," Ezio commented as he entered the library.

"I am," Dan sighed.

"Tell me," Ezio said softly, taking the seat next too him.

Dan looked his mentor, lover, and protector in the eye. Before he knew what he was doing he was spilling everything to the man who'd helped him through every low.

-

It was hours later, after Dan cried and was held by his mentor, soothed by the deep voice and calm words of Ezio, that he finally felt like he hadn't swallowed a cannon ball. He was resting in the kitchens drinking tea with Ezio, Benedetto, and Annette when an assassino came running in. He was from Istanbul, Dan could tell by the robes.

"The assassin Cadenza is dead. We found and are transporting her body here for burial," the assassin said his voice solemn.

Dan felt an acute emptiness rip through him. His best friend, his sister in all but blood was dead.

"Was anyone else murdered?" Ezio asked the assassin.

"Her charge, the Lady Tsubaki and the Lady Tsubaki's fiance Lord Aydin," the assassin said stoically.

Dan's world shattered.

-


	9. Tears are Bitter when Fresh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING post death depression.

Phil approached the Tiber river hideout cautiously. He could just feel that something was wrong. It didn't help that Aristide was dead silent.

A state not uncommon to the man, but still unnerving.

It wasn't until they were inside that Phil heard the screaming. Ezio and Machiavelli were in the main den and Benedetto looked shaken. Annette, the only other assassin in the den, was tending a cut across her cheek.

"What happened?" Aristide asked, approaching Ezio.

"Cadenza is dead. So are the charges she was assigned. The Lord Aydin and the Lady Tsubaki," Ezio answered solemnly.

"How's Dan?" Phil asked, trying the ignore the screaming.

It was most likely Dan's screams he heard, but he held out hope. He didn't want Dan to be in pain. He'd clearly suffered enough.

"You can hear him as well as I can," Ezio dead panned.

Phil slumped, poor Dan.

"Perhaps you can help. He's exceedingly fond of you," Ezio suggested.

"Ezio, I must be leaving. Take care here, oh and Leonardo is looking for you," Machiavelli said before leaving.

Ezio nodded to the man before turning back to Phil.

"Come with me," Ezio ordered.

Phil follows the assassin up the stairs to a room he'd never seen before. He knew some assassin's had their own rooms here, but he didn't know Dan was one of them. He thought Dan just bummed out in the library since one could usually find him there. However, upon entering, there was no denying that this was Dan's room. It was mostly neat and fairly well put together, with things that were just so Dan. The multiple uniforms, the different weapons from travels, the scrolls and books and parchment strewn all over the desk. Even the simple bed.

Phil had never seen Dan without his uniform except for their first meeting. Seeing him in a tunic and plain breeches was astounding. What disturbed him though was that Dan was chained to the wall behind his bed. Dan had finally stopped screaming and was now sitting there crying.

Phil watched as Dan pulled his arms around himself, the chains binding him clanking all the while. Dan looked up at Phil beneath his fringe and seemed to freeze.

"Please? Let me go?" Dan pleaded, his voice small and breathy.

Phil saw through this immediately. Dan had the lungs to scream loud enough to be heard thought the entire hideout. He had strength enough to not be curled in on himself. Dan's endgame, that's what Phil didn't know and was terrified to think of.

"Why?" Phil asked as Ezio seemed to fade into the corner of the room.

"Phil...Please? It hurts," Dan tried, holding his manacled wrists out to Phil delicately.

Another rouse.

"I know it doesn't. I've seen you lob a head off of a full grown man and strangle a giant of a Lord. That can't possibly hurt," Phil commented, pulling one wrist towards himself and inspecting it.

"I...I hurt. Please? Let me go?" Dan now seemed unsure of himself.

"I think not. You gave Annette that cut down her cheek didn't you?" Phil asked.

"It was an accident," Dan whispered.

"I have the feeling it wasn't," Phil said as he rolled up Dan's sleeve.

Scratches from what seemed to be quite the squabble ran up Dan's soft under wrist.

"I didn't do it."

"Tell me the truth."

"It was an accident!"

"The truth Dan."

"I can't! I can't live knowing Tsubaki's murderer lives! LET ME GO! PLEASE!"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm terribly terribly sorry I haven't been writing. I recently graduation came up and so I've been busy. I'll be busy for a while in fact, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten about anyone of my lovely and treasured readers. It just means I'll be busy for the next month or so (telling you all now, I hate exams, I don't test well even if according to my teachers and professors I'm brilliant and resourceful). I might post something soon but I can't make any promises on regular posting. I will be editing mistakes though so if you like seeing proper English keep your eyes peeled.


	10. Follow your spirit and upon this charge, cry, 'God for Harry, England and St. George!'

Phil ended up tending to Dan for the next few weeks while Dan seemed to lose his mind. Then Dan stopped talking to everyone. He simply stopped fighting them. No yelling or screaming. Just sitting there looking out the window like a trapped animal.

-

Dan became listless. He counted every passing second like it was necessary. And in some ways it was. Counting the time from the time he woke to the time he fell asleep calmed him from the sheer anger that threatened to consume him. And while he ate he repeated the three tenets of the Creed like a prayer.

Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent.

Hide in plain sight.

Never compromise the brotherhood.

Three tenets. 43200 seconds in 12 hours. 86400 seconds in 24 hours.

He kept away his need to hunt and kill by counting, repeating. Focusing wholly on this task he withdrew himself into a shell.

-

"Ezio is leaving soon. He says he hates to leave you like this. I have to agree. You're sad like this," Phil says when he enters with Dan's dinner.

"I'm done. Release me," Dan ordered.

"This is the first time you've spoken in two months and this is what you say? Really?" Phil asks haltingly.

"This is the first time I respond to your incessant chattering and the best I get is a 'Really?' Si really," Dan hisses back.

"I'm not letting you out."

"You can let me out or I can force you too. Either way, I'll be out of these chains in no time," Dan sighed, holding his wrists out.

-

Dan left Phil chained to his bed and walked down the halls briskly. He saw Ezio and ran up to him, making as much noise as he could. Ezio turned around and stopped the hidden blade coming at his face.

"That's for chaining me to my room and sending Cadenza out there," Dan said even as he retracted the blade and stepped back.

"I'm glad you've gotten it out of your systems then. You're going to London," Ezio said calmly.

"What? But I-"

"You're talking Phil with you. You're going to complete his training and then I need you to run the base in London," Ezio spoke in his usual charming timbre and gave Dan an encouraging smile.

"Aspetta! You're sending me to London to run the brotherhood there?" Dan's voice wavered.

"Si. I know none better for the job," Ezio admitted.

"But I'm terrible at field work and-"

"I don't know anyone who can gather information and compartmentalize better than you. Dan in you is something molto speciale. Trust me. You can do this," Ezio assured him.

Dan turned to his mentor astounded. Him, leading a branch of the brotherhood. He thought he might feint. He started to pace while Ezio watched, a amused smile across his face. Then Ezio seemed confused and looked around the hallway.

"Where's Phil?"

"Bound to my bed."

Ezio raised one eyebrow with a mischievous smirk. "Eccentrico."

Dan felt heat flush his cheeks and he looked down.

"It's not like that!"

"Is he naked too? Should I leave you too it or perhaps watch and give advice?"

"Stronzo! Why would you even-what do you-ARGH!" Dan flailed before turning and stomping off as Ezio laughed at him.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So back to England we go. Basically. In between real life and b.s. I've started to make a map for London, basing it off a real map from the sixteenth century. I think it's be quite lovely. Also I know this chapter isn't my best work but please bear with me. I'm having a rough time lately.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day. They really truly do.
> 
> Please? Anyone?


End file.
